


Thief

by tylrerhoechlin



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, He's a cheeky little bastard, ITS A FUCKING GUCCI, Sam is a Little Shit, i really suck at tags wow, reader is pretty badass, teen!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylrerhoechlin/pseuds/tylrerhoechlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a frighteningly chilly morning in Brooklyn. I was making my way down the sidewalk, wrapped up in my coat and scarf.  The people of New York looked miserable as always, but it was comforting to see other people out in the streets despite the cold weather.</p><p>I turned the corner, completely clueless to the fact that I was about to get jumped.  I was clumsy and due to said clumsiness I managed to walk straight into someone’s chest.</p><p>Or the one where Sam is a 'two-bit thief' but ends up charming you anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

It was a frighteningly cold morning in Brooklyn. I was making my way down the sidewalk, wrapped up in my coat and scarf. I pulled the sides of my beanie down past my ears in the hopes of fending off the cold. The people of New York looked miserable as always, but it was comforting to see other people out in the streets despite the cold weather.

I turned the corner, completely clueless to the fact that I was about to get jumped. I was clumsy and due to said clumsiness I managed to walk straight into someone’s chest. I mumbled my apology as I took a step back, trying to make my way past them so I could continue my morning walk. 

They were wearing a grey hoodie under a denim jacket, with the hood up which meant I couldn’t see their face. They lunged at me, grabbing my purse and ripping it off my shoulder. I cried out, trying to grasp the handles of my bag, hoping to get control of it. They gathered my purse into their chest and began to sprint down the sidewalk. I screamed, my eyes filled with tears due to the alarming panic that arose in my chest.

“Someone stop him! He stole my purse!” I called out to the people of Brooklyn’s streets. I started to run after him because there was no way in hell I was about to let him get away with my bag.  _It’s a fucking Gucci_. No one seemed to care about my predicament and I rolled my eyes, of course no one would care- it’s New York. 

The hooded figure ran into an alley but I was gaining on him. I mentally thank past me for choosing to wear flat shoes this morning before rounding the corner. They were scaling the chainlink fence and I chuckle under my breath.  _They had no idea who they were messing with._

I practically vaulted the fence, using the top bar to ricochet off of it, making me fly through the air and I managed to jump them. We both fell to the floor with a heavy thud and I climbed their back in order to pin them down. The asshole had the audacity to groan out and tell me to get off them. They were definitely male. 

“Oh I’m so very sorry if I’m an inconvenience to you!” I snarled, ripping their hood off to expose their face. Unfortunately they were facing the floor which meant they had the opportunity to hide their identity. “Hey asshole! Show me your face!“ 

They bucked up, throwing me off them and they scrambled to their feet. I hit the floor and groaned when my head made contact with the concrete, but I was more upset about the tear that had formed on my jeans. This petty thief was really beginning to push my buttons. 

I got myself back on my feet, turning to face the thief. I was taken back when we locked eyes. He froze and I sucked in a big breath. His eyes were a beautiful whiskey colour, his jawline chiseled with a small amount of stubble covering it, his face was a little cut up but this only added to his beauty. My eyes then lingered to his lips, they were plump and I had the urge to kiss th-  _wait what?_  No. He’s a  ** _thief_**  (Y/N)! You just had to scale a bloody fence to catch the creep, you don’t want to kiss him. 

_Yes I do._

He smirked at me. I was lost in my inner monologue and he just stood there checking me out, obviously forgetting about my bag. "Shit. If I had known you were this beautiful I wouldn’t of stole your bag. I’m sorry.” He brought his hand up to his neck and rubbed at it, looking like a kicked puppy. 

I snapped out of my daydream when I heard his voice. It was husky, slightly raspy at the end of his sentences. It was sexy, and it made him that much more attractive. 

Holy shit (Y/N)! Will you stop with the bloody yearning. 

Scoffing at his remark, I began to pick up my purse. I held onto it tightly as I walked closer to him, my knuckles white with pressure. “Sorry?! I just had to vault a  _fucking_ fence like Lara Croft and you’re sorry?! Wow,” he winced slightly, taking a step back, “I should call the police y'know!" 

"I don’t see you calling them,” he stated and I blinked back at him, unsure of what to say. It’s true, I wasn’t actually going to call the police. He interested me honestly, “and I have to be honest, I’m impressed at your climbing skills! Where did you learn?”

“My father taught me- wait! I shouldn’t be talking to you, you’re a thief. A petty thief! So, if you don’t mind, I will be leaving now,” I walked past him, brushing his hoodie whilst doing so. I turned back to him, “don’t follow me." 

"Well, I’m hurt.  ** _A petty thief?_** ” He asked, feigning a hurt look whilst he placed his hands over his chest, pretending to be heartbroken. 

I found myself replying, completely drawn to him. “What would you prefer I call you?” I tilted my head to the side, a small smirk etched onto my lips. The guy chuckled, and  _oh my god_ it was the best thing I have ever witnessed. He’s so animated, his body shakes whilst he laughs. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, his laugh taking control of his whole demeanour. 

“How about I tell you over coffee?” He smirked. 

My head begged me to turn him down and to walk away, but unfortunately that part of my brain that craves adventure got the better of me because before I could even protest I found myself nodding in agreement.

- 

Now here I am, walking to the nearest coffee shop with a boy who tried to steal my purse. 

“The name is Samuel Morgan, but you can call me Sam,” He holds his hand out to me and I take a hold of it, thinking he was going to shake it but instead he brings my hand up to his mouth, placing a small kiss to the back of it. I blush, pulling my hand from his grip and stuffing it back into my pocket. He raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug my shoulders. 

“It’s cold." 

"Well we better get you to that coffee shop pronto!” His face lights up with an energetic smile and I shake my head, wondering why I let myself fall into these types of situations. We pick up our pace, desperate to feel the warmth of central heating. 

We find a quaint corner cafe and make our way inside, Sam ushering me to a small table in the corner, hidden from prying eyes. He holds out a chair, offering it to me. I sit down slowly, mumbling a ‘thank you’ whilst my cheeks turn a shade of pink once again. This boy is definitely going to be a problem. 

- 

I wait for another 10 minutes whilst Sam orders us coffee. The walls were a dingy yellow colour, indicating this was an old cafe. They were adorned with photos of iconic celebrities in the 60’s and I smile at the beauty of this place. The oak furnishings compliment the olive cushioned sofas in the corner and the bookshelves that lined the cubby in the corner were covered in initials and love hearts that had been carved into the wood. 

Sam interrupts my thoughts by placing a steaming cup of black coffee in front of me and he proceeds to place himself in the chair opposite. I find myself smiling at him, and he smiles back at me softly. 

We sit like this for a short while, basking in the glory of a comfortable silence. I look at Sam whilst he studies the outside world through the large windows that covered the west side of the small cafe. He looks magnificent in this lighting. I find myself being taken aback by his handsome features and I internally smack myself, knowing I shouldn’t be getting involved with a criminal. 

There’s 2 words that come to mind though. 

_Fuck it._

“(Y/N),” I blurt out, causing him to turn his head to me, a confused expression clear on his face.

“What?”

“My name. (Y/N). My name is (Y/N)!” I become flustered, another blush staining my cheeks and running down my neck. I shed my scarf and coat off whilst he chuckles at me, trying to cool myself off. 

“It’s pretty,” He puts his hand on top of mine, “pretty name for a pretty face." 

The blush grows and I start to wonder whether he likes to watch me squirm. I hide behind my cup, taking a sip of my coffee.

"I hope we can start again (Y/N). I kinda want to get to know you, and I don’t really want that to start because I tried to steal from you,” He rubs the back of his neck again, something he obviously does when he’s nervous. 

I smile behind my mug, nodding at him, “I guess we can start again, but you’re a thief Sam. Forgive me if I don’t trust you." 

"I would phrase it more as  ** _‘pickpocket’_** ,” he squeezes my hand and I giggle at him, “you have a beautiful laugh." 

"Thank you." 

"As for the whole ’ _trust_ ’ thing, maybe let me take you out again and make it up to you?” His lips turn upward on one side, making my heart skip a beat. He’s fucking beautiful. Here I am slowly falling for the most handsome boy I have ever seen, and he’s a thief- just your luck (Y/N). 

“I don’t know Sam,” I smirk over at him, intertwining our fingers, “it’s going to take more than one time to gain my trust." 

He chuckles, his head is thrown backwards again and his shoulders shake, "well that can be arranged sweetheart.” His smirk matches mine, and I’m completely gone for him. 

- 

We spend hours in that little cafe. Mostly talking nonsense to one another, otherwise we sat in a comfortable silence, studying one another or getting lost in each others eyes. 

Sam catches me checking my watch and he removes himself from his chair, holding his hand out for me to take. “I’ll walk you home.”

I smile up at him, taking his hand and standing up beside him, a little closer than I was expecting. We exchange a short look, my blush threatening to return but I swallow it down deep within me. 

We say our goodbyes to the barista and walk out the cafe. Our hands still interlinked as we stroll down the sidewalk, dodging the people of Brooklyn’s streets as we made our way back to my house.

His thumb strokes my wrist idly and I smile at the gesture, liking the way our hands fit together like puzzle pieces. His shoulder brushes against mine every now and then and I get flustered at how close he is to me. “I want to apologise for the purse nabbing,” He sighs, “I dont know why I did it because I’m more of a stealth kind of guy, but I saw your fancy purse and I just ha-”

“Sam,” I stop him from rambling on, not really wanting to hear about the incident anymore, “I just want to forget about it, so can we please drop it and pretend it never happened?” 

He chuckles and nods. “Maybe one day I can show you how I really do it, because you’re going to be pretty amazed,” He smirks down at me, eyes full of excitement, “you may even fall in love with me (Y/N).”

I slap his arm and scoff playfully, “as long as I’m not the one you do it to, then I am fine with that!” I giggle as he pretends to play hurt once more.

“ _I would never!_ ” He gasps, which causes me to raise an eyebrow and he corrects himself, “never again, duh!”

We round the corner and I can see my house coming up, “Well this is my stop!” I say, pulling my hand out of his so I can fish my keys out of my bag. I instantly miss the contact when my hands begin to go numb from the cold. 

I walk up the few steps that lead to my door and Sam follows me. I place my keys in the door and unlock it, turning around I look back at Sam. He’s close to me, and I have to look up in order to meet his eyes. He’s at least a foot taller than me. 

I smile up to him, my fingers brush against his and this causes him to blush discreetly. “I had fun Samuel. I would love to see you again." 

"Really?” He’s slightly taken aback, “So you were serious back at the cafe?" 

I nod, "you intrigue me." 

He chuckles, pulling his hood up over his head and straightening his denim jacket, hiding himself from the public once more. He closes the small distance between us, wrapping one arm around my waist and he pulls me into his chest. His other hand entangled in my own and my spare hand finds its way to his cheek, stroking it with my thumb. 

"Can I?” He asks, and I simply nod once more unable to form any words. 

He kisses me gently and I gasp a little bit, his lips against mine cause electricity to run through my limbs, causing pins and needles to spread through my body. I relax into him, my lips move in rhythm with his and my knees go weak when he pulls away slightly and smiles against me. “I’ll see you around sweetheart,” he whispers. 

He lets go of me and I stumble forward a little, going cold from the absence of his touch. My fingers rest on my lips as I watch him walk away, a small smile forming. 

I watch him until he’s completely lost in the crowd of the bustling streets before retreating into my home. 

I lean against my door after closing it, laughing slightly. I’m definitely going to involve myself with a 'pickpocket’, and I’m totally okay with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love abit of Teen!Sam so I ended up writing a little something about him. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
